1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to electric motors and generators. More specifically, this invention pertains to stators wherein the non-wound sections of wire that lead from the windings are retained within a cavity formed in the stator.
2. General Background
In most electric motors and generators, protecting and restraining the non-wound sections of wire that extend from and are formed integrally with the windings is important. This is particularly the case with stators of the type found in direct drive laundry washing machines. Prior art methods of restraining such wires, the electrical conductors that are attached thereto, and the junctions between them include the use of numerous cable ties to secure the wires and connectors tightly against the stator body. However, such cable ties are time consuming to install and can result in inconsistencies between assembled stators. Still further, such prior art methods do not protect the wires, conductors, and junctions from abrading against foreign object debris or against other components that move, vibrate, or rotate relative to the stator.